


Not a damsel in distress

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Almost) Love Confession, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “I know you’re not. I didn't even think about what I was doing or why. I certainly didn't feel like I needed to protect you because you can't do that yourself but—I don't know. I simply want to protect my loved ones, even if they’re actually stronger than me.”Alec shrugged a little helplessly, never having meant to offend Magnus with his actions and he was serious about thinking that the warlock was more powerful because that was simply the truth.





	Not a damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> _“I can take care of myself just fine.” for Malec, pretty please :3_
> 
> I don't know what this even is but this is the scene that popped into my mind for this sentence *shrugs*

“I didn’t mean to come off as patronising,” Alec sighed while following his boyfriend’s fast steps, the door to the loft slamming shut behind them and almost hitting the young Shadowhunter who barely managed to slip inside fast enough.

I’m not some damsel in distress you have to protect the whole time. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much.” Magnus was fuming and Alec winced inwardly because he really hadn’t meant to offend his lover in any way.

They had just returned from another fight against Valentine’s henchmen and several demons and Alexander hadn’t even thought about it when he kept on sticking to Magnus’s side, fighting off the enemies and trying to keep them away from the warlock. It hadn’t been about him thinking that Magnus couldn’t protect himself—he damn well knew the other was more than capable—but when someone was important to Alec, his protective instincts sometimes took over on their own accord.

“I know you’re not. I didn't even think about what I was doing or why. I certainly didn't feel like I needed to protect you because you can't do that yourself but—I don't know. I simply want to protect my loved ones, even if they’re actually stronger than me.”

Alec shrugged a little helplessly, never having meant to offend Magnus with his actions and he was serious about thinking that the warlock was more powerful because that was simply the truth.

“Your loved ones?” Magnus inquired and finally turned around, his eyes now a little wider and the anger from before had suddenly been replaced by an unexpectedly raw vulnerability.

The young Shadowhunter blinked in confusion and then he realised what he had said. Sure, it wasn't a lie and it definitely wasn't a secret that Magnus was ‘a loved one’ to him but they had yet to say the words to one another. Alexander felt his cheeks heat up and he averted his eyes, suddenly feeling ridiculously shy.

“Well...yeah?” He had slain demons mere hours ago but now the briefest mention of love made him blush like a teenager and fumble with the hem of his slightly dirty, partly ripped shirt. “You’re one of the most important people in my life. In a way maybe even the most important one.”

Alec swallowed and it was unnerving to lay things out in the open like this, to basically offer his heart in the palm of his hand to Magnus but he knew it would be safe with the other man, not thrown aside and broken.

“You are my most important person as well, my dear Alexander.”

Alec looked up at that, his heart fluttering happily because Magnus using his full name plus terms of endearment meant he wasn't angry anymore. His lips curled into a soft smile when Magnus stepped closer and reached out, slender fingers brushing over the front of Alexander’s shirt before resting right above his hammering heart.

“You don't have to protect me all the time. It's kind of sweet but it also makes me feel like you think I’m weak,” Magnus said but his voice was soft now and Alec knew he was forgiven for his nonsensical instincts.

“I will try my best but I can’t promise to never do that again,” he chuckled and tilted his head a little, capturing Magnus’s lips in a sweet, apologetic kiss while pressing a little more into the hand still resting on his chest.


End file.
